eldrusfandomcom-20200214-history
Lognes
Lognes is a Dark Elf most known internationally for her various appearances over the lands in recent years. Her combat skills, particularly her supernatural fortitude and specialization against colossal foes have gained her both renown and infamy in the lands. Nobody knows where she is likely to wind up in next, but many know the story of the Cat-woman she relentlessly searches for, as well as her willingness to take on the most bizarre quests. She is characterized by her Jaw-cage, violet eyes and matching hair, the magenta highlight, her ashen complexion, and the black-gold surcoat she is often seen in. Her steed, the horse Katastrof, is known to accompany here almost everywhere. __TOC__ Biography Early Life Lognes was born in the Ashen Port, Morvas in 17 B.D. as the only child to Shariayn and Tahlune R'seau. Her parents were both paranoid to a maddening degree, and when she was 7 they fled Morvas, attempting to escape sacrifice. Throughout the next few years, her life was spent in Aerius, accompanying her parents in daily hunting and labor. She spent free time on combat under her father's tutelage, and was capable of independent combat and labor by 6 B.D. In the following year, accidents at work occurred which resulted in the demise of her parents. However, a deal they struck in their paranoia, having foreseen disaster, and Lognes was put under the ironic custody of a High Elf. Mage's Era as the calendar went by and Magic was now freely practiced by its guild, Lognes' caretaker had her sent to the guild to learn various low-tier skills, aiding in her self-sufficiency. It was in these years that she met, befriended and bonded with a woman exhibiting feline characteristics, although never in the open and with nobody to corroborate. The years would go by, and on a fateful day as Lognes could be her own person, she could no longer find her companion. Following her ward's death earlier, she would continue her life with gathering and hunting quests, but also took to other islands in her search with time, departing from Aerius in 7 M.E. Her steady betterment with the sword and in survival over the years had her undertaking tougher and queerer hunts. By 11 M.E., she had made a name for herself in the other lands of Ceasiell. She passed off as an oddly-colored Herin only until challenged by local knights detesting her tainted presence in their "hallowed ground", but emerging as the victor in trial and by her conditions, having a customized surcoat tailored for herself, as well as other belongings she demanded like the young warhorse Katastrof. However, there was still no progress in her primary objective, and she continued exploring lands, now running from Herin soil in 12 M.E. Her time in the Eldrup forest tested her limited knowledge on medicine, as she would often be left vulnerable from sickness after consuming foreign fruits and other sorts of natural "consumable". Basic restorative magics kept her on her feet, but she could only properly continue her journey with counsel from local Worvin, who she in turn aided in hunts and protection. Word of the Ashen lady travelling the woods seeking a cat-woman traveled slowly, but surely. Sadly, her years of search bore no fruit, and in 14 M.E. she chartered a ship to continue her quest in another region. Nonetheless, her time spent had better educated her in survival skills and efficient travel, and her experience with towering enemies like golems and large animals grew alongside her renown for felling them. Lognes would spend the next few years acclimating to the lands of the Coalition of Man, initially learning skills from the Varl settlements but then venturing further in with time. Her nickname, "Bastard of Eldrus", referencing both the rumors of her being a banished Morvin and her inability to fully blend into the lands, had begun to spread, and she had no qualms against the "title". Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Dark Elves Category:Warriors